


The Rescued

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Childabuse, Healing, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Cas is abused by his husband, Brendol Hux, but Mama Bear Thrawn swoops in to save the day. Will Cas heal or will Brendol win after all?





	

Thrawn paced restlessly, missing his child. It had been too long since Cas had last contacted him and he was getting worried. Ever since his son's marriage to Brendol Hux of Arkanis, they had been growing apart.  
Finally he decided to go see him. He couldn't just sit and wait any longer. Finding their address wasn't hard, and he was worried. It had been almost a year since his son's last, very short and oddly vague message. He reached the door and sensed fear and pain. He quickly went in, using the Force to unlock the door. Brendol stood over a crying little boy, no more than a year old, and he had Cas by the hair. "Stop!" "Shut up! You better hope this one is stronger than this pathetic runt, Cas, or I won't be so forgiving." He threw the young Prince, now revealed to be pregnant, into the nearby wall.  
Thrawn plowed the man under, pulling the child away from him and rolling, coming up between his son and Hux with the child in arms.  
"Your Highness?!" Cas opened his eyes. "M-Mama?"  
Thrawn tossed a smile over his shoulder at Cas. "I'm here." Turning back on Hux, he growled. "How dare you hit my son."  
Hux sneered. "He's mine, I'll do what I like with him."  
Thrawn gripped him by the throat and threw him into a wall. "Pack your things, Cas. We're leaving."  
His baby's eyes filled with hate as he took the little boy. "Kill him," he spat before walking away.  
Thrawn obliged in the longest, most gruesome way he could imagine.  
Cas did not reappear until he had finished, the child's face buried in Cas's shoulder.  
Thrawn covered what remained of the elder Hux for the child's sake. "Cas..." He murmured and held his baby close.  
Cas clung to him, shaking. "Mama."  
"Oh, Cas... If I had known, I would never have let you go."  
"I know. None of us knew. I wanna go home."  
"We're going now. Come on."  
Cas followed him to the ship and was quiet until they were hyperspace.  
Thrawn held him the whole time, keeping the physical contact complete.  
The child squirmed and tugged at Cas's shirt. Cas pulled just far enough away from his own mother to let the boy under his shirt.  
Thrawn looked over and stroked Cas's hair and the boy beneath his shirtfront. "I'm sorry. I should have come sooner.”  
"I don't blame you, Mum. The only comfort I can take is that Armitage won't remember his father, and this baby will never know him."  
Thrawn nodded firmly. "All will be well now."  
Cas pressed back against his mother, careful of Mitty. Once he had all he wanted, little Armitage reemerged. Thrawn took in the damage. There was dried blood on Mitty's face from a temple cut and bruises on his little arms. Cas had a black eyes, a cut temple as well, a blood nose, a split lip, and bruises on his throat.  
Thrawn placed his hands on the wounds and pressed out with his power.  
The wounds healed, and his little grandon stared at him in amazement. "Mitty, this is my Mommy, your Grandma." "Grammy?"  
Thrawn chuckled. "Yes." He stroked Mitty's face.  
Mity seemed to consider then held his arms out. "Hug?"  
"Hug." Thrawn agreed.  
He cupped his little grandson to him and cuddled the boy.  
Mitty cuddled in close and softly blinked at Thrawn.  
He finally fell asleep, and Thrawn gently shooed Cas off to rest. Once he sensed they both asleep he commed his parents.  
Palpatine and Akira were suitably horrified and angry. "The nerve of him, abusing our Cas!"  
"Please tell Boba, Carnelian, and Ceol to be patient, calm, and gentle. Cas is trying to hide it, but I know this has damaged him. Little Armitage is a bit more open, he was quick to cuddle with him, so he understood that I wasn't going to hurt him, but please tell them to be careful. Cas is on edge from the abuse and from this new pregnancy."  
Palpatine nodded. "I will. Perhaps I will send Carnelian on a mission before you arrive. She may return tempered."  
"Probably a good idea."  
Akira agreed.  
A tiny hand tugged at his pantleg, and he looked down quickly to see Mitty bouncing a little in place, looking uncomfortable. "Armitage? Is Mommy still sleeping?" The tot nodded. "What's wrong?" "Wet," he whimpered.  
"Oh, dear. Well, we'll just have to fix that." Thrawn scooped him up.  
He quickly cut the call and carried Mitty back into the bedroom, quietly take the diaper bag so as not to disturb Cas, who was obviously exhausted, and crept back out to change his grandson.  
After a quick change, Mitty sat in Thrawn's lap until he fell asleep again.  
Cas emerged about half an hour later. "Mum-" "He's right here, baby, I've got him." "Thank Force. He doesn't usually wander off from me."  
"He needed to be changed. I handled it." Thrawn caressed Mitty.  
"Thanks, Mum. I'm sorry. Normally I wake up."  
"No, it's fine. He was adorable."  
"Besides, baby, you clearly needed the sleep." "Guess I did." Mitty stirred. "Mommy?" "Hey, Button, are you cuddling with Grammy?"  
"Yes." Mitty smiled and held out his arms to Cas.  
Cas picked him up and kissed his hair. "How long until we're home, Mum?"  
"Another day that's all."  
"Okay. Hungry, Mitty?" The tot nodded. "Well let have some banana." He perked up.  
Thrawn smiled and they made a small meal to enjoy together.  
They took turns feeding Mitty pureed bananas and peaches for his breakfast as they ate their own. Thrawn's heart broke when the first container of each fruit wwas gone, and while he was clearly still hungry Mitty obviously expected breakfast to be over.  
Thrawn immediately went to the processor and made more for the little one, mixing in some whey protein to bulk it up.  
Mitty watched him with wide eyes, which bugged when his grandmother offered him a spoonful of this new batch. He looked at his mother in amazement, and Cas smiled. "Eat up, Button." He eagerly accepted the food.  
"Why?" Thrawn murmured, eyes heartbroken. "Why wouldn't he allow you to feed him enough?"  
"Mitty was born early, small and weak. He was in NICU for almost a month, and Brendol... he couldn't abide weakness. That's all he saw in him; weakness, so he refused to to care for him. I told him I wouldn't give him another child if Mitty died, even if I had to damage myself to ensure that I couldn't, but he only allowed enough to keep Mitty alive, nothing more."  
Thrawn's eyes flashed hatred and he sent more curses Brendol's way.  
"As soon as recommended waiting time after birth was up he started on me again." "How far along are you?" "Three months."  
"I hope it goes well. I will offer you my strength if necessary."  
"Thanks, Mum.  
Mitty finished and went to dig what few toys he had out of the bag. "A friend of my started slipping me her birth control when she could, I just couldn't... I couldn't do it again, not so soon, but Brendol eventually found out."  
"Of course he did. He was brilliant." Thrawn scowled. "I wish I had seen past the brilliance and to the madness beneath."  
"It's not your fault, Mum."  
"I can still take a little comfort in blaming myself."  
Cas snuggled against him, and Thrawn then realized with a horrified jolt that Cas was thin, too thin, especially for being pregnant. The added stress of abuse and trying to keep Mitty alive had not been helpful.  
He immediately went and brought supplements for Cas, then placed his arms around both son and grandson and sent out with the Force, soothing both into badly needed sleep.  
Palpatine, Akira, Boba, and Ceol were waiting in the hangar when they landed.  
Palpatine crossed quickly to them and hugged all three. "My darling family." Akira was close behind. Ceol and Boba hung back, waiting.  
Cas pressed into his grandparent. "Grandpa, Grandma, this is Mitty. Mitty, this is your Great-Grandpa and Great-Grandma."  
Palpatine and Akira hugged Mitty and kissed his head. "Hello, Mitty."  
Mitty seemed to run the titles through his young mind then came up with his own. "Gigi and Papa?"  
Palpatine sighed and laughed. Akira smiled, tearing up. "Yes, Mitty. Gigi and Papa."  
He reached out to them and swept up in cuddles and kisses, soaking up the love and affection.  
Finally, Ceol and Boba started forwards. Both pressed kisses to Cas's cheeks.  
Cas hugged them, and they could feel how shaky and thin he was between them.  
Boba murmured. "Wish I had given that bastard a mando kiss right on the nose."  
"He tricked all of us, Uncle but he's gone now. Mitty won't remember, and this baby will have nothing to forget."  
Boba nodded in satisfaction.  
Cas slowly settled himself and Mitty into the palace, and Thrawn had to meet with Court. Of course, he was distracted with everything that he had learned, and the nobles and officials noticed.  
Lord Arcan approached Thrawn gently. "My Emperor, is something bothering you?"  
"I apologize, ladies and gentlemen. I have recently reunited with my son, Prince Cas, but the circumstances were less than ideal. I arrived in Arkanis to discover Commandant Hux violently battering my son, pregnant with their second child, and striking their one year old son."  
There was a gasp and Arcan openly growled.  
"My son and grandson are now safe here in the palace, and the Commandant in dead. Yet it will be some time before both are fully recovered."  
Arcan bowed. "You have any assistance which I can render, Emperor."  
"Thank you, Lord Arcan. Now, to business. I still have an Empire to run after all."  
They returned to their meeting, but the news hung over the Court.  
Arcan ran it all through his mind.  
How horrible for the poor young Prince.  
He had considering becoming a suitor, but Hux had swept in before he decided for sure and stole away the Prince. Perhaps he should have stepped forward.  
No, he definitely should have stepped forwards. Now who knew if Cas would ever want another.  
The door was open, and everyone turned when sniffling was heard. Little Mitty stood there, tears running down his face, clearly lost while searching for something, or someone. Thrawn stood quickly, and the child spotted him. "*hic* Grammy."  
Thrawn went to him immediately. "Mitty, are you all right?"  
He clung to the Emperor, trembling. "M-Mommy." "You were looking for Mommy?" He nodded. "Oh, little one, I'm sure he would have been back. Here, you come sit with Grammy, and I'll call him."  
Thrawn set him in his lap and continued to conduct business after calling Cas.  
Several of the Court looked at the child. Their Prince's child, apparently. He was small, pale, with firey red hair and blue eyes. He busied himself with the buttons on Thrawn's shirt, which the Emperor guessed is how he got his nickname.  
Arcan found himself smiling. He was just so adorable.  
Mitty looked up and smiled shyly at the Lord before tucking back into his grandmother, occasionally peeking around at the members of Court shyly.  
Arcan smiled like an idiot for the rest of the meeting.  
Thrawn smiled. It seemed his grandson had melted a few hearts already.  
At last, Cas arrived to take Mitty.  
"Mommy!" Cas scooped him on. "Oh, Mitty." He kissed his son, holding him close. "Guess I need to get a baby-gate for the bedroom door. Are you okay, Button?" "Uh-huh."  
Arcan smiled. "He's adorable, My Prince."  
"Thank you, Lord Arcan." Mitty looked and smiled just a shyly at before. "Hi," he said quietly.  
"Hello, Mitty." Arcan patted his head.  
"I could speak to my sister about my nieces having a play-date if you like, my Prince." "Perhaps when we've settled in. This is all very new to Mitty. Thank you, though."  
"You're welcome, My Prince. It is good to see you home."  
"Thank you. It's good to be home. Say, bye, Button." Mitty waved. "Bye-bye."  
"Bye-bye." Arcan waved.  
Cas left with Mitty. "Should we go see Gigi and Papa?"  
Mitty nodded. "Uh-huh."  
Cas tickled him, making him squeal with laughter. "Okay." He went into the sunroom off the garden where he had last seen his grandparents. "There's a little adventurer who wants to see you," he said to them, setting Mitty down.  
Palpatine and Akira smiled. "Oh, Mitty. Hello. Come here, baby."  
Mitty scampered over to Akira. "Gigi!" She scooped him up, and he leaned over to give Palpatine baby kisses.   
Palpatine laughed and kissed back.  
The tot giggled. "Papa, tickles!"  
Palpatine waved his fingers in the air, using the Force to send skittering tickles all over the baby.  
He squirmed, laughing. Cas smiled at he watched.  
It was so good to be back with the people who loved him.  
As the days passed full, nutritional meals filled out both Cas and Mitty, and Mitty blossomed under constant love and care, with firm but appropriate punishments.  
Palpatine and Akira doted on the child as did Ceol.  
At last, Carnelian came home from her mission, striding in with her bawdy swing step and eyes bright.  
She marched into the great hall and froze. There was her lost nephew, his stomach rounding with his pregnancy now that he was at a healthy weight, and a little redhead sitting on Thrawn's lap who resembled Cas.  
Of course, she knew her nephew had been abused. She wasn't stupid and Palpatine had practically told her. She decided to act naturally. There should be someone around who respected that Cas wasn't made of glass."  
He stood and went to her. "Auntie."  
"Cas!" She hugged him. "You're blooming!" She kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you."  
He kissed her back. "It's good to see you, too, Auntie. Mitty, come say hi to your Aunt Carnelian." He padded over. "Aun' Nellie?"  
Carnelian laughed. "Car-NEE-LEE-ANNE."  
"He'll get it, Auntie, he's still learning."  
"I know. Just encouraging. I don't want Nellie to catch on."  
"Just him, until he can say it properly, Auntie. He can't say his own full name yet. He's the one who came up with 'Mitty'."  
Carnelian laughed and swung him into the air. "He's a clever little cuddlefish."  
Mitty squealed with laughter.  
Carnelian balanced him on her shoulder. "Brought a present." She offered a necklace to Cas. "It's Egyptian."  
Cas looked it over.  
It was a collar of gold with chips of semi-precious stones set in it.  
"It's beautiful. Thank you, Aunt Carnelian."  
"You're welcome, Cas." Carnelian kissed his cheek.  
He took Mitty back. "Come on, Button. You need to finish your breakfast."  
Mitty giggled and waved at Carnelian over his mother's shoulder.  
They finished breakfast, and Cas handed Mitty to Akira. "You be good for Gigi and Papa. Mommy will be back soon." Thrawn rose as well and walked with Cas. "Explain." "Cas is seeing a theraptist," Boba told his wife.  
"Good. Get him the help he needs." Carnelian folded her arms. "Would have liked a piece of the bastard."  
"Carnelian!" Akira snapped, covering Mitty's ears.  
"What?" Carnelian questioned.  
"There is a child present! Do not swear around him!"  
Carnelian shrugged.  
"This is Cas's request, Carnelian. Please try to refrain," Palpatine said.  
"All right. I'll try to curb it."  
"Thank you." Cas returned two hours later. The therapy sessions were really helping him, and he was becoming more of his old self everyday.  
Carnelian and Mitty were playing ball in the yard when he got back.  
Mitty spotted him and ran to him. "Mommy!" "Hi, Button. Are you playing with Aunt Carnelian?"  
Mitty nodded, giggling. "Car. Knee. Lee. Anne."  
Cas chuckled. "Good job, peanut. Go play. Mommy's going to talk to Grammy in the sun room," he said, pointing to the sun room. Mitty scampered back to play more, and Cas joined his mother in the sun room, snuggling up to the Chiss.  
Thrawn cuddled his son back. "Hello, Cas."  
"Hi, Mama. I missed you so much."  
"I can't believe I left you for so long, can you ever forgive me?"  
"Of course I can. You had no reason to think I was in trouble, not at first."  
Thrawn hugged him closer and kissed his forehead.  
Cas purred then brought Thrawn's hand down to his stomach. "Press a little, Mama. She's kicking."  
"She?" Thrawn questioned, pressing down to feel her.  
Cas nodded. "I sensed her the other day. It's a girl."  
Thrawn smiled and pressed little lines against Cas. The girl followed them as best she could.  
Cas giggled. "Mama, that tickles."  
Thrawn chuckled and deliberately tickled his darling child.  
The Prince laughed and tickled back.  
Thrawn giggled and laughed.  
Cas curled against him. "Your Anniversary Ball is tonight isn't it? Hard to believe you've been Emperor for ten years already."  
Thrawn laughed. "I wish I could forget. Everyone keeps reminding me. Will you come?"  
"Yes. I can't avoid the nobles forever. Might as well reappear tonight."  
Thrawn smiled and nuzzled him. "Of course. You'll be fine."  
The evening fell. Mitty was asleep with a nanny droid watching him with instructions to get Cas if needed. Thrawn insisted he escort his son into the ballroom and waited at the door. "Mum." He turned around. Cas was wearing a flowing, silver dress with an empire waist so it wouldn't tight over his stomach, the bust was embroidered, a sweetheart neckline, butterfly sleeves, and it fell to mid-calf. He wore a pearl necklace and matching bracelet, light make-up, his bangs tucked back, and his hair was loosely curled.  
Thrawn smiled. "Cas, you're radiant."  
"Thanks, Mum. Brendol made me get more in touch with my feminine side, but unfortunately for him... I don't mind at all," Cas chirped, taking his mother's arm.  
"I don't mind either. You look amazing."  
"Mitty was all upset he wouldn't be awake to see me dressed up."  
"I can take a picture for him."  
"All right." Thrawn took a quick picture then nodded for them to be announced. Arcan turned when he heard the herald announce Thrawn and Cas.  
He dropped his jaw on the floor and was sent fumbling for it.  
The Emperor and former Emperor, of course, commandeered Cas's first two dances, but it gave him time to recover his jaw and find his courage.  
At last he approached. "My prince, may I have this next dance?"  
Cas gave him a soft but breathtaking smile. "I would be honored, Lord Arcan."  
Arcan took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor.  
They began a graceful waltz, and Akira pointed them out to her husband and son.  
Palpatine smiled approvingly. "Arcan is a good man."  
"Sometimes, I think he's sneaky." Thrawn sniffed. "But he has acted well towards Cas."  
"Well, we can watch him closely, dear, but give him a chance," Akira said.  
Thrawn nodded.  
Meanwhile Arcan was wracking his brain for something to say. He had the Prince in his arms... why wasn't he speaking?  
"So... lovely evening."  
"It is. Will you participating in this year's Season, Lord Arcan?" Cas asked.  
"Perhaps. It depends on whether I think it's worth doing. I don't generally like the season."  
"Has no one caught your eye?"  
"Someone has, but I don't think they'll be interested."  
"Oh? Why not, if you don't mind my asking?"  
"They've been through a lot lately. I'd be surprised if they were at the Season at all."  
"Perhaps they'll surprise you. I can understand the fear and hesitation. If they've gone through anything like what I did, moving on is the only way to heal and break the chains of the past."  
"Maybe. I'll at least attend the kick-off."  
The dance ended, and Arcan bowed as Cas curtsied. "Perhaps you will see them there. Please excuse me, my Lord, but I must sit down for a while." He patted his tummy. "My little girl is getting heavy."  
Arcan smiled. "Of course. May I get you a drink?"  
"That would be lovely."  
Arcan went to get Cas some punch.  
"Thank you, Lord Arcan," Cas said, sipping it as he sat at a table.  
Arcan smiled and sat across from him. "So, how are you doing?"  
"Much better. I'm almost done with therapy, and I feel much better. Part of me wishes I knew where Brendol's grave was so I could spit on it.  
Arcan laughed. "That's assuming someone cared enough to bury him."  
"Or recognized his remains as human. If I know my mother he couldn't be recognized as Brendol Hux, that's for sure."  
Arcan nodded, agreeing. "Ah, well. He deserved it."  
"He did. I take comfort in knowing Mitty will not remember him, and my daughter will have nothing to forget."  
"I agree." Arcan took his hand.  
Cas blushed a little. "Lord Arcan, when you spoke of the who caught your eye, that they'd been through a lot,... did you, by any chance,... mean me?"  
"Perhaps." He kissed the back. "I would be honored if you would give me a chance."  
"I have a minor confession, my Lord. Had you come forward as a suitor before Brendol... I would have chosen you."  
Arcan's jaw dropped again and his head bowed. "I'm sorry, Cas. I was afraid."  
"Don't apologize. I could have just as easily spoken up myself, and if I hadn't gone through this I wouldn't have my son or baby girl. When I look at Mitty, when I feel my girl move, I know that in truth it was worth it, that something pure and wonderful came out of the pain."  
Arcan nodded and kissed the hand again.  
"Of course I'll give you a chance."  
"Thank you, Cas. It means a great deal." Arcan smiled.  
A few months later, the kickoff of the Season began with a bang: Fireworks, to be exact.  
Cas and Arcan had been seeing each other steadily, and Cas was near his due date.  
They shared the kick-off dance and then left to rest together.  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" Arcan asked, gently rubbing Cas's tummy. "I can't decided between Asha or Saki."  
"Saki is so beautiful."  
The girl kicked, and Cas giggled. "I guess she's picked. Saki it is."  
Arcan smiled and gently touched the spot.  
"Saki Leanne."  
Saki kicked again. "I think she likes that."  
"I think so too."  
Arcan reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of pink baby slippers. "I saw these and thought of her."  
"Ohh, Derek, they're darling."  
Arcan smiled as Cas felt the lump in one's toe.  
He pulled it out and gasped. "Derek..."  
"Cas." Derek knelt. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife."  
He blinked back happy tears. "Oh, Derek,... yes. Yes!"  
Derek held him close and kissed him.  
Cas kissed him back then gave him an apologetic smile. "What's wrong?" "Saki's decided now is a good time to greet the world."  
Arcan scooped Cas up in his arms and ran for the medical wing.  
/Mama!/ Cas called across their Bond.  
Thrawn's head jerked around. /Cas?/  
/Saki's coming!/  
/On my way./  
*Father!* *What is it, Thrawn?* *Cas is in labor!*  
The family gathered in the med wing. Carnelian and Boba paced outside while Ceol went in.  
The hours passed, and the sound reached a crescendo of screams and wails until at last there came the long awaited sounds of an infant protesting being pushed from her mother's warmth into the cold outside world.  
Carnelian and Boba smiled at each other and the tension dissolved from the Minister. "Let's go in."  
He nodded, and they went in. Cas was on the bed, Arcan on one side and Thrawn on the other, cradling Saki. He looked exhausted but happy.  
Carnelian kissed his forehead. "Good job."  
"Thanks, Auntie," he said tiredly.  
"Good luck on number three someday." Carnelian leaned against the bed, smiling.  
Cas had suffered enough. If the formidable Minister of Intelligence had her way, he would never suffer again. Looking at him with Arcan, she thought maybe her job was half-done.  
"Not for a while, Auntie."  
Arcan agreed. "We have two."  
Thrawn watched his baby relax and smiled at how far he'd come from the battered creature he'd rescued on Arkanis.  
The future, however murky in the Force, gave him one titbit: Cas, with a crown on his head, surrounded by little ones.  
That was good enough for him.


End file.
